


Ship Meme: Aaron and Spencer

by KaytlynnSchehl



Series: Ship Memes [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytlynnSchehl/pseuds/KaytlynnSchehl
Summary: Shipping questions about Aaron and Spencer





	Ship Meme: Aaron and Spencer

**Who's most likely to…**

_...fall asleep on the couch? _

Spencer because he reads a lot. Aaron does, too, but he works in the home office most of the time.

 

_...make friends with the neighbours? _

Aaron because Spencer would move in with him. Aaron already knows everyone in the neighbourhood and Spence is germaphobic and introverted.

 

_...be an adventurous eater? _

Aaron because he travels more.

 

_...hog the covers at night? _

Spencer because he’s always cold.

 

_...forget to do the dishes? _

Aaron would forget more often, but I think Spencer would lie about it and say he forgot (even though Aaron knows better)

 

_...surprise the other with a date or a gift? _

Aaron would buy books and make fancy home dinner/reservations for Spencer, but Spence would buy things that Aaron could do with Jack or things for Spencer to wear/use that Aaron would enjoy

 

_...jump out from behind something in an attempt to scare the other? _

They both do, but Aaron is better at it. Spencer gets annoyed sometimes and won’t let Aaron apologise for awhile

 

_...leave dirty laundry on the floor? _

Neither really, depending on how tired they are or what they’re doing.

 

_...stay up reading until 2 am? _

Spencer, obviously

 

_...sing in the shower? _

Spencer, especially if he thinks no one is listening

 

_...make the plans for date night? _

Aaron, usually

 

_...accidentally fall off the bed in the middle of the night? _

Spencer. He moves more than Aaron when they’re asleep

 

_...give the other a piggy back ride? _

Aaron, but if he had to carry Spencer, he would just carry him like he carries Jack

 

_...act tough but is actually just a big sap? _

Aaron

 

_...almost burn down the house trying to bake? _

Spencer because he isn’t used to cooking like Aaron is

 

_...sing the other a lullaby? _

Neither, to be honest

 

_...be dead before coffee in the morning? _

Both. Definitely both

 

_...cry during a sad or sappy romantic movie? _

Spencer because Aaron only gets overly emotional with Spencer and Jack. Movies wouldn’t affect him.

 

_...wear a billion layers because they're cold? _

Spencer. That boy wears sweaters in the dead of summer.

 

_...initiate cuddling? _

Both, depending on what’s going on

 

_...fall over their feet trying to seduce the other? _

Spencer. He is so clumsy.

 

_...cling to the other during a scary movie? _

Spencer, Aaron isn’t very emotional

 

_...get into the shower with the other randomly? _

Aaron because Spencer would be caught up in a movie/TV show/book and wouldn’t even realise Aaron was gone

 

_...initiate hand holding while driving? _

Aaron. He would do it to soothe Spencer

 

_...secretly try to touch the other in naughty places while out in public/with family? _

Aaron would definitely do it more, because Spencer is too afraid to get caught

 

_...ask weird questions in the middle of the night? _

Spencer would definitely do it, because he thinks Aaron won’t remember in the morning (even though he always does)

 

_...ask what the other is thinking about? _

Both, Aaron would to check on Spencer, but Spence would just so he could be sure that Aaron was okay since he isn’t good with empathy

 

_...make any excuse to touch the other? _

Aaron would because he knows he has an all access pass to touching Spencer when he wants.

  
  


Questions about the relationship: (sorted into categories)

**General**

_ How long will the relationship last? _

Forever

 

_ How quickly did they fall in love? _

Spencer always had a crush on his superior but Aaron was a bit more oblivious

 

_ What was their first kiss like? _

Slow and hesitant

 

_ Where was their first date? _

Aaron made a reservation at Sean’s restaurant and surprised Spencer with it

 

_ What's their favourite thing to do together? _

Cuddling. Aaron likes listening to Spencer read, especially when he reads to Jack

 

_ Who kissed who first? _

Aaron. Spencer wanted to be with Aaron for a long time but he never made a move, so Aaron had to.

 

_ Who is the cuddler? _

Usually Spencer

 

_ Who is the big spoon? _

Aaron

 

_ Who made the first move? _

Aaron

 

_ Who said "I love you" first? _

Spencer

 

_ What are their nicknames for each other? _

Spencer’s: Spence, baby, sweetheart, darling, etc

Aaron’s: sir (out of habit usually), daddy, etc

 

_ What's their song? _

Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute

 

_ How do they wake each other up? _

Aaron wakes Spencer with breakfast; Spencer wakes Aaron with kisses

 

_ Who makes the bed in the morning? _

Aaron usually

  
  


**Wedding**

_ Who proposed? _

Aaron

 

_ Who were the best men? _

Sean, Derek, Will, and David

 

_ Who were the bridesmaids? _

Jessica, Penelope, JJ, and Emily

 

_ Who was the ring bearer(s)? _

Jack, Henry, Michael, and Hank

 

_ Who was the flower girl(s)? _

I don’t know

 

_ Who did the most planning? _

Equal planning, because JJ, Emily, and Penelope helped. A lot.

 

_ Who stressed the most? _

Spencer was more visibly stressed, but Aaron was just as stressed out, just secretly (even though Spencer could tell)

 

_ Who was the most emotional? _

Spencer got teary eyed more than Aaron did but Aaron did cry a bit watching Spencer walk down the aisle

 

_ How fancy was the wedding? _

It was fancy but not crazy. The decorations were elegant but it wasn’t anything overdramatic

 

_ Who was specifically not invited? _

No one in particular

 

_ Who led during their first dance? _

Aaron

  
  


**Sex**

_ Who tops? _

Aaron

 

_ Who is the one to instigate things? _

Usually Aaron but Spencer does sometimes

 

_ How often do they have sex? _

Depends on when they have cases and when they have Jack

 

_ How kinky are they? _

Pretty kinky. Daddy, praise, degradation, etc, just depends on the mood

 

_ How long do they normally have sex? _

Depends

 

_ Do they make sure they have an equal amount of orgasms? _

Spencer often loses track from being blissed out and Aaron tries to give Spencer more

 

_ How rough/dirty are they? _

Depends; sometimes very; sometimes not at all

 

_ How much cuddling/snuggling do they do after sex? _

A lot. They cuddle after sex all the time

 

_ Who is louder? _

Spencer, and if they have sex when Jack is home, Aaron has to make sure to keep him quiet

 

_ Who is more likely to be caught masturbating? _

Spencer. Aaron is sneakier than Spencer

 

_ Who is better at oral? Who prefers to have it? _

Spencer is better (at blow jobs); they like it equally, though Spencer enjoys giving head to Aaron while he’s working; Aaron gives Spencer rimjobs whenever he can, because Spencer enjoys them so much

 

_ Who comes first? _

Usually Spencer

 

_ Lights on or off? _

Depends

  
  


**Children**

_ How many children? _

Right now they have Jack, but I think they’d enjoy having more. Another boy and a girl, probably

 

_ Who gets stuck with the most diapers? _

Aaron

 

_ Who is the stricter parent? _

Aaron

 

_ Who stops the kids from doing dangerous things after school? _

Aaron

 

_ Who remembers to pack the lunches? _

Spencer

 

_ Who is the more loved parent? _

Everyone else likes Aaron more, but their kids love them equally

 

_ Who is more likely to attend the PTA meetings? _

Aaron, because Spencer doesn’t like the way the other parents look at him

 

_ Who cried the most at graduation? _

Spencer cried but Aaron shed a few tears

 

_ Who is more likely to save the children from the law? _

Aaron

  
  


**Cooking**

_ Who does the most cooking? _

Aaron because Spencer isn’t very good

 

_ Who is the most picky with their food? _

Spencer, even though he doesn’t eat very often

 

_ Who does the grocery shopping? _

They usually go together

 

_ How often do they bake desserts? _

They like to, but they can’t always bake because they aren’t home all the time

 

_ Are they more meat eaters or salad eaters? _

Aaron is more of a meat eater and Spencer is more of a salad eater

 

_ Who is more likely to surprise the other with an anniversary dinner? _

Aaron

 

_ Who is more likely to suggest going out? _

Aaron because he gets tired of cooking

  
  


**Chores**

_ Who cleans more? _

They both do, but Spencer is more thorough

 

_ Who is really against chores? _

Neither really, but Spencer gets a bit lazy (because if he cleans, it has to be perfect)

 

_ Who cleans up after the pets? _

Aaron

 

_ Who is more likely to sweep everything under the rug? _

Aaron

 

_ Who stresses the most when guests are coming over? _

Spencer, but Aaron is quick to calm him

 

_ Who found a dollar between the couch cushions whilst cleaning? _

Aaron probably, since Spencer doesn’t like cleaning up the crumbs left by their kids

  
  


**Miscellaneous**

_ Who takes longer showers? _

Spencer; he enjoys the silence and calm

 

_ Who takes more baths? _

Spencer; he finds them calm, even if they aren’t very sanitary

 

_ Who takes the dog out for a walk? _

Aaron likes going for runs so he takes the dog with

 

_ How much do they decorate for the holidays? _

Neither really had extensive decorating for the holidays so they decorate as much as they can now; Spencer enjoys decorating small trees for each of the bedrooms and the office; a large tree for their living room; Aaron likes putting up wreaths and garlands around the fireplace and staircase railings

 

_ Who is most likely to sleep until noon? _

Spencer

 

_ Who plays the most pranks? _

Neither really, they may have an occasional prank war but nothing crazy

 

_ Who prefers rain? _

Spencer loves the rain

 

_ Who prefers snow? _

Spencer likes snow but only if he stays inside

 

_ What's their night routine? _

If they decide to go to bed at a reasonable time, Aaron gets ready for bed first and while Spencer gets ready, he checks on their kids

 

_ Who kills the spiders? _

Aaron

 

_ Who decorates the apartment/house? _

Both

 

_ Who can use chopsticks? _

Aaron, but not Spencer lol

 

_ What do they do when they can’t sleep? _

Aaron will try to do paperwork

Spencer will read

If neither can sleep, they’ll cuddle and watch TV


End file.
